Alice in Wonderland 3 New Royalty in Wonderland
by RosalindaBlake
Summary: This is my first Alice in wonderland Fanfiction. THIS IS MENT TO BE A MODERN DAY  ALICE IN WONDERLAND I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the help Chat Et Chocolate! Rated T for Romance and Future Violence, The Action comes i  future Chapters!
1. Wonderland Comes to London

Alice in Wonderland 3

**New Royalty in Wonderland**

**(Hello. This is RosalindaBlake. This is my first fan fiction. It is about Alice in wonderland 2010. I have always wanted a 3****rd**** one so here it is. PS I DO NOT own Alice in wonderland but I do take credit for the ideas in this fan fiction so NO copying!)**

Chapter 1

Wonderland comes to London

It was a boring day, in my now boring life. I am now 25 years old, and it has been 6 years since I left wonderland. I would have gone back but I couldn't find my way back. So I stayed and moved my apprentice job up to owning my own business. The first businesswoman, I am so proud of myself. Mother, who was now a VERY old woman, always asks me why I didn't marry that stupid lord Hamish guy! And I have told her a million times its because I didn't love Hamish! I actually love the Hatter. But I didn't tell her that part. I have a half-life, and by that I mean that half of the wine glass of my life is full. The only thing that can make it FULL is leaving my job and returning to Wonderland with my kids. I have a couple of kids I have 2 daughters named Alex and Jessica they are the youngest twins and then there is Tommy and Tony. They are all adopted, since I am not married. But Hamish keeps bugging me about going out on a date with him, and as I said I don't like him that way.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my deep thought when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound bored "This is Alice Kingsley."

"Alice!" I heard the familiar voice before

"Dormouse?" I asked confused she and I weren't good friends "What are you calling for?"

"You need to come to Underland immediately!" she yelled her voice shaken "The Hatter will pick you up."

"But why?" but before I could get my answer the phone line went dead.

I got up quickly and ran home. When I got home I saw Alex asleep on the couch instead of studying!

"Alex! Get up!" is said

"What are you talking about I am up?" she said pretending that she was awake all this time.

"Girl don't lie. Im your momma I know EVERYTHING" I said "Now get to studying."

"Ok ok" she said

"Were are you brothers and sister?" I asked

"Tom and Tony are out on dates and Jessica is in our room talking on the phone again." She said

"Thanks. Listen we are having Chicken and Rice for dinner." I said

"Cool" she answered

I went into Alex and Jessica's bedroom.

"Jessica?" I asked

"Yeah mum?" she asked lying across the bed with a phone in hand.

"Could you get off the phone? I need to call your brothers"

"Sure" she said, as she handed me the phone "I was done anyway."

I dialled Tommy's number and he answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey where are you?" I asked

"MUM." He groaned annoyed "Me and Tony are out on dates right now could you call later?"

"Well ok if you want" I said, but he had already hung up.

"No respect!" said Jessica "You know if I ever met a woman of your dignity and integrity…" she said trailing off

"Yes you can go out," I said saving her voice

"THANK YOU!" she yelled grabbed her bag and ran out the door. I went to the living room.

"Alex you can go out too." I said

"THANK YOU!" she yelled running out the door.

Sigh. I guess it's just me and well me. I went over to the fridge and started to cook dinner.

When dinner was finished I put the left overs back into the fridge. Then I went to bed and read a good book.

I woke up that morning and Changed into my blouse and pair of trousers. I went into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. I made eggs, Pancakes, and sausages.

"Kids!" I called for them

They all ran down the stairs and sat at the table. I dished out the food.

"Mum?" asked Tony.

"What?" I asked

"What are you going to give David?" he asked

"What? Tony, Tommy, Jessica, Alex… No I never adopted any David." I said

"I mean you friend David." He said

"I don't have any friend named David." I said

"Sure you do. He is over on the sofa." He said

"Ok Finish eating" I said going outside and looked at the sofa. Mad Hatter was sitting down reading.

"Mad Hatter?" I asked

"Yes?" he said getting up and walking over to me.

"What are you doing on my sofa?" I asked

"Well the floor wasn't comfortable." He answered smiling.

"I mean what are you doing in the real world? I thought you lived in Wonderland."

"I do but I have come to pick you up. Didn't Dormouse tell you?" he asked

"Yes but I thought she was just trying to play a joke on me." I said

"Oh you were way off" he said.

"Tell me about it." I said "Umm Hatter."

"What?" he asked

I just pointed down to his boxers and turned around.

"OH!" he ran over to the sofa and pulled his pants on. "Sorry"

"Its ok." I said, "Anyway would you like breakfast?"

"Of course" he said

"What would you like me to make you?" I asked

"Oh no I can cook for myself." He said, "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Your Choice." I said

"Mum who is this?" asked Tony

"Oh David. This is My Son Tony, My other son, Tommy, an daughter Alex, and my other daughter Jessica."

"Nice to meet you all" said Hatter

"Mum how do you guys know each other?" asked Alex

"Oh look at the time you are going to be late," I said pushing them all out the door.

"That was a close one," he said.

"Tell me about it." I said

"So what's my cover story?" he asked

"Umm lets see…." I thought of a good one "Ok you are an old friend of mine. We met in high school. We lost track when you moved. And now you are in town because I hired you as a Male Secretary." I said

"Ok so lets go to work," he said.

We drove in a carriage to work and discussed what's happened since I left.

"So your married?" he asked

"Oh no." I said, "I adopted."

"Oh. Well I am not married either he said. "You look pretty"

"Well thanks. You look handsome yourself." I stated "don't you ever age?"

"When you go to wonderland you NEVER age. I have been there for 4000 years and I am only 25."

"Me too!" I said

"Cool" he said

We stopped and we walked into my office.

"Alice there is something I haven't told you yet," he said

"What?"

"ALICE!" I heard the voice that only an annoying cat could make.

"Cheshire! What are you doing in my office?"

"ALICE!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum yelled

"Tweedle Dee! Tweedle Dum! What are YOU doing here!"

"We came because we were sent to get you along with the mad hatter."

"Why?" I asked

"We need you to come." Answered Cheshire.

"Why?" I repeated

"Because. The red queen has taken over Underland." Said the Hatter as he sucked in a breath.

"How?" I asked scared

"She raised an army of the people against the white queen."

"How could anyone conspire against the white queen?" I asked

"I don't know but they have. Now its up to us to save the white queen and Underland."

"Well. My life just got a whole lot more interesting." I said

"More than you can imagine." Said the white rabbit.

"Tick Tock" said the scruffy little rabbit.

I heard a growl in the corner of the room.

"Ok ok we will get you out!" said Hatter. He pulled away the blanket.

"Are you kidding!" I yelled "A BANTERSNATCH IN LONDON!" What the Hell were they thinking!

"We know we know. But the white queen insisted." Said Hatter

"Ok but we need you guys to stay here." I said

"Ok" answered Cheshire

"Ok so Hatter you're my secretary and Cheshire, White Rabbit, and Scruffy Rabbit you will be the Hatters Pets. Bantersnatch you will have to hide behind a blanket when someone is in here. And Hatter your Name is David right?"

"GOT IT!" they all said in unionson.

I laughed and went to work.

"So Alice. What do you do here all day?" asked Hatter

"Mostly Paperwork." I said

"Wow I guess your life is sort of boring" he commented

"Tell me about it" I said

There was a knock at the door.

"Ms Kingsley your Tea is here"

"Come in Hamish" I said annoyed

He came in put the tea on the table and asked "Alice I know you always say no but will you go out with me tonight?"

"Hamish. I have told you again and again I just don't have those feelings for you." I answered

"Fine" he said angrily "Who are your friends?"

"Oh this is one of my close personal friends David He is my new male secretary."

"A male secretary!" he laughed "What an absurd idea!"

"Well people used to think a business woman was an absurd idea." I retorted.

"Whatever." He said "And these vermin?"

"These Animals are mine and David's so you shall treat them with respect"

He stormed out of the room angry as ever.

"Sorry about that" I apologized "He proposed to me before I came to wonderland last time. But I said no because he thought I was Mad. And when I said I was he told me that I was stupid to admit it."

"Well he was the stupid one." Hatter said "Alice will you…ummm…Err…." He couldn't finish it

"God Hatter" said Cheshire "Alice Hatter wants you to go out on a date with him."

"Really?" I asked

"Well yeah."

"Well ok." I said "Pick me up tonight at eight?"

"Naturally." He answered

I smiled and he answered with a smile.

I went back to my paper work. We went home at 5 and I cooked the kid's dinner.

"Mum why aren't you eating with us?" asked Tommy.

"Because I am going out with David tonight" I answered.

"OOOOOOOOOO" said Alex

"Haha" I said, "So what if I go out with David he is the perfect guy," I said

"Whatever." Said Tony

I went upstairs and changed into the dress the Hatter made me when I was in wonderland.

I walked down the stairs as the Hatter stared at me in Awe.

"Beautiful" he remarked

"Thanks" I said

He walked me out the door and we both sat in the carriage.

"Alice this is extremely sudden but I have loved you since the day I met you." He said "But. Alice Kingsley will you marry me?"

"Cinderella Wore a glass slipper, Snow white fell asleep for 5 years, Sleeping beauty got pricked by a needle, so why should I say no. Of course I will marry you!" I said throwing my arms around him.

He looked me deep in the eyes and kissed me on the lips fiercely. For a moment I forgot anyone else existed.

(I hope you liked my first chapter of the book. I know Alice and the Hatter got married WAY early but they both loved each other WAY to much. Plus I am making WAY too much in this book so I had to squeeze some stuff close. I hope you Favourite the story and me! Please Review too! Love you all! And a very special thanks to "Chat Et Chocolate" for keeping me writing!)


	2. Wonderland Memories

Alice in Wonderland 3

**New Royalty in Wonderland.**

Chapter Two

**Wonderland Memories.**

**(Hi this is RosalindaBlake again! I hope you all like my 1****st**** Chapter and I know I rushed the proposal and everything but I had to crush some things Close together! R&R Please! Oh and this is meant to be a MODERN DAY Alice in wonderland 3 so don't keep saying these things weren't invented because it was meant for THIS ERA.)**

Hatter's POV

I pulled away from the angel on earth called Alice. I stared into her eyes as she did mine.

"Ok hold on tight" I said

"What are you talking about…" she said but then I put the powder in the car. The car shook a little then stopped.

"What did you just do?" asked Alice

I laughed a little "I just put a little bit of Butterfly powder Apsilum gave me. It makes you wildest wishes come true. Step outside" I gestured toward the door.

She opened it and gasped with surprise.

It was her office just the place I wanted.

"Why are we in my office?" she asked confused

"Because this is the place where I have set up our dinner date." I answered. We stepped out of the car and she looked around with curious eyes.

"What is so important here?" she asked

I dropped a tiny bit of the powder onto the floor.

All of a sudden Vines, Grass, and Flowers Grew on the floor and the vines grew up to the ceiling edges. The big office was beautiful then a table with tea pots showed up. It was our dining Table the food and drinks also appeared. The dining table was a long wooden one with different coloured tea pots, the sheet that was put under the eating utensils was bright pink with yellow flowers on it. It looked exactly like the one back home!

"Hatter this is wonderful!" she said.

"Well only the best for you" I answered

I pulled out Alice's chair and pushed it back in once she was securely in. I looked at her face she had certainly grown. Her hair had changed from blond to golden, as her hair shimmered in the light I couldn't help but notice that she had freckles on her cheeks and her dress was beautiful. It was the one I had made her in wonderland! It was the loveliest shade of baby blue I had ever seen with a black bow in the middle of her waist.

All I was wearing was my usual. My Purple Coat and hat I only change my appearance when we are around other people. But she was Beautiful!

"You look beautiful." I remarked hoping I didn't sound stupid.

"Thanks" she said showing that smile I loved so much. Her smile was like a million crystals and diamonds shimmering in the light replacing her teeth. I smiled back showing my absolutely normal teeth. I looked absolutely ordinary next to her.

Alice POV:

Hatter showed his beautiful smile. It was beautiful like a million diamonds and crystals.

"So how are we going to clean all this out of my office in the morning?" I asked

"How did it all appear? I guess with a little dust it can disappear." He answered

"Makes sense" I said then I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "Where are the others?"

"I sent them back to Underland to tell our army that you are coming after all" he answered sadly.

"Oh" I said remembering something "By the way… how did you end up on my couch? And I want to know what happened from when the red queen raised the army."

"Well this was not in my instructions but neither was asking you out on this date or asking for you hand." He took a deep breath and continued, "It all started when the Red Queens and Stayne the knave of hearts started to get along. After 2 years of banishment they decided to mate and create an army of children to take over Underland. Until they had their first 2 children and they were to attached to let the kids go into war alone. So they searched for the people that the Red Queen banished when she was in power and convinced them that when the Red Queen goes back into power that they will be serving in her court."

"But why didn't the White Queen bring them back?"

"She tried but they wouldn't come out of banishment."

"Ok continue" I gestured toward him

"So, Dormouse, The Tweedle's, White Rabbit, Brown Rabbit, and Apsilum decided to save the White Queen. BUT we needed your help, you are the only hero Underland has."

"Hmm," was all I could say

"So I came to retrieve you. But the others came because Dormouse sent them to irritate me. Anyway I came the way you came by the blood of the Jabberwocky. They had some left. And I ended up on your couch because I told you kids I was a friend of yours and they let me stay over night."

My motherly instincts should have set in. Why would they let a stranger in without asking me? He probably had a VERY convincing story.

"Now I understand." I said "You must have had a very convincing story."

"Naturally" he said

"What would you have done if they didn't let you in?" I asked

"Well I would have stayed outside and waited till morning then I would wait till you stepped out the door to talk to you." He answered

"Well what would you have done if one of the neighbours saw you and called the police?" I rebutted

"Then I would simply jump into your window before they see me."

"What if they did see you?"

"I would knock them all out and when they woke up pretend that they are just having a vivid dream."

"Your mad you know that?" I said

"As mad as a Hatter." He quoted

"Hey you know that would be a good quote!" I said

"You know it just might." He agreed

"How is your Futterwacken?" I asked

"As perfect as ever." He said

But then I remembered the vivid memory of 6 years ago when I had to fight the Jabberwocky. Wonderland (I call it that) was in ruins. I wonder if it has gone back to the worst since the Red queen came into power again.

Hatter POV:

I could notice Alice was distracted just like I was. Wonderland was so horrible then it went back to a beautiful place when the white queen came back to power, now it's horrible again. The Red Queen was evil as ever. And she wanted Alice dead. I couldn't let that happen, she needed to go so I would protect her when she came back to Underland.

"It will be dangerous you know?" I asked her trying to scare her out of coming and staying in safety.

"I know." She said looking down. She suddenly snapped her head up "But I am Alice Kingsley. And I am Wonderlands only hope."

I smiled at her slightly.

"You were never ALMOST Alice you know" I said "You were always Alice."

"Thanks. Hatter?" she said

"What?"

"Why is a raven like a writing test?"

"Haven't the slightest idea" I answered laughing.

"You know I know how to Futterwacken?" she asked

"I bet I can beat you." I said smiling smugly.

"Oh really." She got up and put her hand forward gesturing to the room "Prove it"

"I will" I got up and started Futterwackening. I twisted my head and wobbled my legs and finally stopped. Then Alice did an even better one.

"Wow." I said surprised "I didn't know you were that good.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me.

"I doubt that" I mumbled.

**(Sorry for not updating soon my computer is Messing up a lot but don't worry! I will have chapter 3 up by Wednesday! Hoped you liked it Ps this is a MODERN DAY Alice in wonderland 3 hope you like it Review please!)**


	3. Explanations

Alice in Wonderland 3 New royalty in Wonderland

(Hello again! I hoped you liked the last ones! Oh and this is a modern day one! Have fun! Reading!)

Chapter 3

**Explanations **

**Alice POV:**

**As we drove home the Hatter just kept staring at me.**

"**What?" I asked annoyed**

"**Nothing its just…" he trailed off**

"**Just what?"**

"**Do you HAVE to come back to Underland?"**

"**Don't you want me to come back?" I asked alarmed**

"**No! If you only knew how much I wanted you to come. But…"**

"**But what?"**

"**But it is too dangerous." He said**

"**Umm hello? Who slayed the Jabberwocky here?" I stated**

"**I know I know. I am just scared. I never want you to get hurt EVER."**

"**Awww." I said putting my hand on his face "Don't worry I can take care of myself."**

"**I know. Your home."**

"**No." I said opening the door "WE are home"**

**He smiled as I smiled. We stepped onto the porch and stopped right there.**

"**How are we going to explain everything?" I asked**

"**About the marriage or about the fact we are all moving to a magical world called Underland?"**

"**Both" I said**

"**I don't know."**

**We both stepped in the house him after me.**

"**Lets go to their rooms and wake them gently. You get Tom and Tony while I get Jessica and Alex. Don't tell them anything just bring them down."**

**He nodded his head and left. I walked upstairs and first I woke up Jessica.**

"**Jessica? Jessica honey?" I said nudging her a little.**

"**5 more minutes" she moaned**

"**Ok then I will just give the £50 pounds to you sister Alex.**

**Then they bothe jumped up "MONEY!" they yelled**

"**Wow. You are both a bunch on vultures you know that!" I said "Come down stairs we need to talk about something.**

**They got out of bed and changed into some decent clothes. I went back down the wooden stairs and sat on the white and brown sofas with Hatter.**

"**Mum what do you want at 5 AM?" moaned Tom.**

"**Well we are going away somewhere next week and I need you guys to pack."**

"**Where are we going?" asked Alex.**

"**I can't exactly tell you that right now. Just try and figure out what you want to take ok?"**

"**Sure" said Tommy**

**They went back upstairs to bed.**

"**This is going to be hard." I said sadly "Our whole life is here"**

"**I know. But as I said before you don't HAVE to go" said Hatter**

"**I do. Wonderland is my home now I have to save it." He held my head in his hands and rested it in his lap.**

**As I stared at the sun peaking over the grassy plains I heard the Hatters gentle careful velvety voice.**

"**Ti penso sempre…Tu sei una stella… mia stella…Cara mia, ti voglio bene."**

**I knew what this romantic sensitive Romeo and Adonis on earth had said.**

'**Ti penso sempre- I always think of you.'**

'**Tu sei una stella... mia stella- You are a star… my star.'**

**And last but not least the best thing ever 'Cara mia ti voglio bene- I love you.'**

"**How do you do it?" I asked**

"**Do what?" he asked**

"**How do you… know exactly what I am thinking but I cant fit it into words good enough to compare to that."**

"**Being here is all you have to do."**

**(Sorry its so short I needed to go do my chores! Hope you liked it please review!)**


	4. Return to wonderland

Alice in Wonderland 3

**New Royalty in Wonderland**

(I hope you guys like this chapter 4! This is a Modern day one)

**Chapter 4**

**Return to wonderland**

Alice POV:

That night when I went to bed I couldn't help but think about how I could have lied to my kids. Am I INSANE? Alex always finds these things out. But this time it will be too complicated for her to figure out. Thank God! That night was the night I slept with the hatter.

**That morning when I woke up it was Alex and Jessica's 16****th**** birthday. I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast for the Hatter and me. But half way through his eyes bulged out and he ran over to me then I realized.**

"**WE HAVE TO PACK!" we both yelled**

**Her sweet 16, that day the hatter and me would surprise her with a party theme she will never forget. Because I lied about the date to them, we are leaving TODAY. I ran to their room and packed absolutely EVERYTHING they owned that would fit into a suitcase. The only thing I left were their beds and study desks. I packed the girls things and the hatter packed the boys things. Otherwise we would both be blushing like crazy! So when everything was done our luggage the kids luggage, we finally sat down. When we were resting I called Jessica and Alex.**

"**Alex?" I asked**

"**Mum why are you calling me at school?" she asked**

"**Because I wanted to tell you and your sisters not to invite anyone to your birthday don't even mention it ok?" I said**

"**Ok… So what are we supposed to do today?"**

"**We have planned a surprise for you" I said partially lying.**

"**Bye" she said annoyed**

"**Ok So how are we supposed to get there Hatter?" I asked turning off the phone.**

"**We go down the way you did." He hinted**

"**Aww! Come on! The rabbit whole always gave me a head ache!" I moaned**

"**Come on for me" he asked giving me his puppy dog eyes. That was SO NOT fair.**

"**Ok ok. Cheater!"**

he chuckled and we walked to the car. We put all of out bags in the car and drove to pick the girls and boys up from school. When we got there they got into the car and so did the boys.

"**Guys go say goodbye to your friends." I said sadly.**

"**Why?" asked Alex**

"**Because… just do it." I said.**

"**Ok" said Jessica.**

**They went outside and said goodbye to their friends.**

"**How are we going to do this?" asked Hatter**

"**Well I will push the kids down the rabbit hole and jump in after them. After that you use the magic dust to turn the car so mini you can put it into your pocket. Then you come down got it?"**

"**Yes ma'am!" he did a salute to be official. I laughed a little.**

**When the kids came back in I drove them to the spot where I had my last engagement party. We went to the big tree and looked at the hole in the ground. Before they could say anything I pushed them in.**

"**AHHHHHHH!" they yelled**

"**See you in a minute kids!" I yelled "Hatter you better be here in 10 minutes or we are leaving without you!"**

**Afterwards I jumped down the hole. When I got down there my kids were no longer to be seen.**

"**Kids?" I yelled worried as hell.**

"**MUM!" I heard them yell one after the other.**

"**Where are you!" I asked yelling.**

**Then A bunch of the red queen's soldiers jumped out of the bushes.**

"**Oh not you again!" I yelled angrily I pulled out my sword I had hidden under my Jacket and threatened them. Then I remembered the Hatters words 6 years ago "Down with the bloody big head!" I yelled as loud as possible.**

**Before I knew it I was in a sword fight. When I was getting tired I Kicked him in the ankle and he fell to the ground. When I looked around all of them were ready to jump at me. Suddenly I felt woozy like I was going to vomit. I fell down on the ground and I couldn't get back up. Suddenly Dormouse appeared "HEY!" she yelled lunging at one of them. Then Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum showed up with the others even the Bantersnatch helped. I got back to my feet struggling to keep balance I knocked out a couple but then I felt woozy and fell. I almost died but the Hatter saved me, my night in shining armour.**

**Once he finished he pulled his arm out and I put my hand in his.**

"**What happened to you?" he asked pulling me close to himself when I got up.**

"**I am not sure." I answered confused "I just felt like I wanted to throw up"**

"**Well your ok now." He said**

"**Mum!" I heard Jessica yelling, and then I saw them all running to me.**

"**Hey kids." I said happily. Just an ordinary day in the life of Alice Kingsley.**

"**Whats happening."**

**So I explained everything and they stared around themselves.**

"**This is a dream isn't it?" asked Alex**

"**Ahh your just like your mother which is weird since you aren't related." Said hatter.**

"**So we are in a place Called Underland, which mum calls Wonderland. And you guys are engaged?" asked Tom'**

"**Yes." I answered "Weirded out yet?"**

"**Way past it" answered Tony**

"**So Pops" joked the March hare "Looks like you have got another one on the way."**

"**What?" I asked looking at my stomach nothing had changed it was the same.**

"**Yeah what do you mean?" asked the hatter worried.**

"**Us animals have far superior senses. I can smell the baby's new scent."**

"**What are you blood hound or something?" I asked annoyed "There is NO way I could be pregnant ok? We only slept together ONCE!" I pointed out.**

"**Once is all it takes." Replied the March hare.**

"**Hey I thought your tagline was 'YOUR ALL LATE FOR TEA!'" I said mimicking his voice.**

"**I wanted to try something new" he said looking around as he heard something.**

"**HELP HELP!" then we ALL heard it. The white queen was introuble!**

**(I hope you all liked it. Modern day so Alice has a little bit of an attitude but not that much. Anyway I will post the next one by Monday.)**


	5. The Pregnancy

Alice in Wonderland

New Royalty in Wonderland

(Hey Guys! Thanks for the supportiveness of Chat Et Chocolat and Anneliese!)

Chapter 5

The Pregnancy

I ran through the trees with the others to find the queen. We found her at last she was surrounded by them all of the red queens soldiers. They saw us and we went into battle.

We fought for only a minute and then it was over. They must have not been as experienced.

"My queen." Hatter said as I helped her up "What happened I thought you were in hiding."

"I was but they found me." She answered the she saw me "ALICE!" she hugged me.

At first I was in shock but I hugged her back.

"You. Your pregnant?" she asked

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" I asked annoyed.

"Because its true. Can feel it." She answered

"Look I only slept with a man once that's it." I said

"WHO?" asked the Hatter angry now probably jelous

"Oh I don't know maybe my FIANCE?" I said annoyed

"Oh. Right" he said sheepishly.

"Oh so who is your fiancé?" asked the white queen. She was soo girly for some reason.

"Who else?" asked Tom looking at Hatter.

"Oh so Hatter." She said smugly

I couldn't understand it. What had happened when I was gone?

"Ok someone needs to explain because I don't understand why she is acting like this." Said Hatter

I stared at her hand. Her nail varnish was Red hearts. "I think I know" I answered I stabbed her in the chest.

"ALICE WHAT!" asked the Hatter.

Then everybody saw she transformed back to the horrible creature she was. She was a female Red Queen warrior.

"Very good Alice." She said in a croaked voice "But you will lose."

"I doubt that" said the Hatter looking at me incredulously "How did you know?"

"At first I had a feeling. And then I saw her nail varnish. Red hearts? Really?" I asked her "You could have been A LOT more convincing if you weren't so girly and weren't wearing red heart nail varnish."

"Lets go" said the Hatter. We walked through the forest till we found the Hatters Cottage.

"I built it last year." He said

"Its beautiful" I answered "Does it have a bathroom in there?"

"Yes why"

"Where?"

"As soon as you open the door go to your right and open that door."

"Ok. Excuse me!" I ran through them all and threw up in the toilet.

"Alice?" asked the march hare "We are having Tea would you like a cup?"

"Umm.. No." I said from the bathroom.

Was it true? Was I really pregnant? I only slept once with a man and that was the Hatter. Vomiting, Exhaustion, Head aches. Oh. OH. I am in BIG trouble. I am pregnant at the time Wonderland needs me most! I am the WORST hero ever! I am not even a hero!

I looked at the pregnancy control test I brought with me in case. I took it. I waited the amount of time it said to then I looked at it. I WAS pregnant.

"Alice?" I heard the Hatter ask "Are you ok?"

"I….am…..not sure."

"Alice can I come in?" he asked

"Umm…. Yeah I guess." I said sitting down fidgeting with the design of my pants.

"Whats wrong?" he asked scared.

"They are right. They all are and this proves it" I handed him the test tube.

"Oh. OH. This is bad. You cant fight in this condition." He said "I might have allowed it before but now you are even more vulnerable."

"I don't care. I am the only one who can stop the red queen I did it last so I must still have SOME fight left in me.

Alex POV:

We were waiting in David's whom is really The Hatters cottage.

"Would you like some tea?" asked the peculiar white rabbit whom name I have no idea.

"Umm…. Sure." I said

"Alice is pregnant. WOW it seems like just yesterday she was 19 years old." Commented the weird mouse mum referred to as Dormouse.

"Guys." Mum said as she and the Hatter her new fiancé and our new step dad walked out of the bathroom.

"You were right. The test came out positive. The Hatter thinks I should stay out but I think I should fight. Does anybody have an objection?"

Nobody said anything.

"She could get seriously hurt maybe even die." The Hatter protested

"Yes but there is also a 90% chance she wont." Disagreed the mouse.

"Ok. But we all must keep a watch on her Got it!"  
They all agreed. This was a beginning of a fight? I was going to need training. I could feel this fight was not going to end well.


	6. The Queens Warning

Alice in Wonderland

**New Royalty in Wonderland**

(Hey! This is sort of funny! I actually have people DEMANDING for new chapters! HAHA! Well I am glad you all like my story chapters!"

**Chapter 6**

**The Queens Warning**

That night I went outside of the Hatters (my new fiancés… I still could NOT get used to the saying. I had been single WAY too long) cottage. I stared up at the stars, and I thought of so many things. I thought of my new life, my kids, my fiancé, my friends, and how they were all in danger. Then I thought about the baby. I wouldn't get wounded in a fight I was strong plus it takes 6 months before the baby comes I would be fine. Only thing is contractions. But that is a month before the baby arrives so it wouldn't happen.

"Alice?" I heard the Hatters voice from the door, "What are you doing up? You need as much sleep as you can get especially in your condition."

"I know. I was just thinking."

"That's what I was coming out to do. But I have a much better view but the sitting area is a bit basic come and I will show you." He said.

I let my left eye go up in confusion but then I let it go back into place. I ran up the stairs with him being as quiet as possible I let a little laugh pop out through my mouth and he smiled.

My laugh amused him.

We got onto the roof of his cottage. It was extremely flat! But it was gorgeous! It had Vines and Grass all over the tops and bottom of it, there was the Hatters tea table and everything, there were flowers, there was even a little picnic blanket on the floor and some blankets there.

"Its beautiful" I whispered

"Thanks." He answered fluent enough "I don't understand."

He ran over to a big book that was placed on a patch of clear grass. He opened the book and read some page I read it from behind him.

The roof top lawn Will look beautiful

_IF the owner was happy_

_Or had inspiration enough_

_To please his soulmate_

_Alice._

I was the Hatters inspiration. All of a sudden he closed the book with a loud thud that made me jump.

"Now I understand it" he smiled as he turned around "You're my soulmate and inspiration."

I smiled back. We sat down for hours just talking about so many things then I couldn't help it but I fell asleep there in his arms.

Month one

I woke up in the morning and went down the stairs.

"Morning Alice" said Dormouse

"Good morning Dormouse." I said to here "Where is the Hatter?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because one he is my fiancé. And two this is his house." I pointed out number one unwillingly.

"He is outside practicing his fighting skills." She said

"Oh well I guess I better go join him. I am a little rusty" I said.

I went back upstairs and looked at some clothes that actually fit. My stomach had grown since last month when I first found out about my pregnancy. I couldn't find anything! So I got some of the Hatters hat fabric and made my own clothes. They looked wonderful! The T-shirt was Dark purple and the Pants were light brown. They matched. I put the fabric away, Put my shoes on, grabbed my sword and went outside.

"Hey hatter!" I said cheerfully to him.

"Hey Alice" he answered.

I went to the practice dummy next to his and started to practice. Neither of us talked the whole time. It was sort of awkward. We didn't talk about the fight because we disagreed about me fighting and everything. Once we finished we heard another scream for help.

We called everyone and ran through the forest again to look for the white queen.

"White queen?" I asked when I saw her I checked her nails there was WHITE nail varnish.

"Alice are you ok?" she asked

"Yup that's her." I said "The point is are you ok?"

"It doesn't matter about me. You are the most vulnerable now."

"I doubt that" muttered the Hatter

I rolled my eyes

"Alice he is right." The white queen stated "I heard that the Red queen was going to kill YOU. All of you but she would torture Alice in front of the Hatter. Because she hates you two in specific and she heard about your engagement."

"NO" the Hatter growled grabbing me in his hands "This fight might not end well but from their part NOT ours!"

(Lets just leave it at that. I hope you like it! I will post the next chapter soon!)


	7. The Fight Ends Here

**Alice in Wonderland**

**New Royalty in Wonderland**

(I hope you all liked the other chapters!)

Chapter 7

The Fight Ends Here

5 months later

We went home and sat down at the table.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dormouse

"Alice can't fight." Said the Hatter.

"What?" I asked

"You heard the white queen you're not safe!" said Dormouse

"But I WANT I NEED to help!" I said

"Ok" said the Hatter smugly

"Your planning something." I said

"No I am not. Guys the fight is tomorrow.

Fight Day

That morning I woke up and everyone was gone I tried to open the door but it was locked! "HATTER!" I yelled angrily. THE HATTER HAD GONE WAY TOO FAR! The window! YES! I went to the bathroom and changed into my battle clothes but he took them! So I made my own. I took his fabrics again and made a perfect fit. I also wore the bulletproof vest I brought back from England. I put the clothes I made over me. I have to admit it. I can sew! I grabbed my TWO swords and called the Bantersnatch.

"BANTERSNATCH!" I yelled

He came running and I jumped out the widow onto his back.

"Take me to the fight!" I ordered him. He did as so. As I rode to the fight I heard blood-curdling screams. Then I heard the screams that mattered most My kids and the Hatter.

"FASTER!" I yelled to the Bantersnatch as he ran. Then we got to the fight.

"Alice is here!" I yelled with a smile.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" yelled the red queen.

I jumped off the Bantersnatch. And went into battle. I finished off millions but then something kicked inside me and I fell to the ground. The Hatter tried to leap forward but a guard held him by the wrists.

They handcuffed my hands and pulled me away.

"ALICE!" Yelled the Hatter

"Don't worry!" I yelled to him "Don't come after me I will find a way out!"

Hatter POV.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" I yelled bashing my fist down on the table.

We were in the dining room of my cottage.

"We cant Hatter" Dormouse said "She is gone we have to just accept it."

"You never liked her." Said the March hair.

We stared at him. He actually sounded serious.

"Look she is our mother" said Tom my new stepson "She is David's fiancé."

"David." Laughed the White rabbit "Hatter really."

"Whatever this is not a funny moment. Whoever says we go to find Alice say I" I suggested

"WE do" said Tom as all of my future step kids stood up.

"So do we" said March hare as he and the white rabbit stood up.

"I" said the dormouse in defeat.

"Lets go then." I said

We ran to the red queens tower and hid outside.

"I have an idea of how to get around." I said. I went behind a sleeping guard and kidnapped him I striped his clothes I wore then and then tied him up.

"Hey your not the guard!" said the other one.

"Hey look at that" I said as he looked then I knocked him out. I snuck into the palace with the others behind me.

I saw into the Queens dungeon I saw Alice on one of those stretch machines crying. The Queen was laughing evilly.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran in and started to fight the two guards in there.

"HATTER RUN!" yelled Alice

"I am not leaving you here to die!" I yelled back as I knocked out the last guard.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" yelled the Red queen.

"Oh shut up." I said back annoyed "GUYS!" I yelled our signal

They ran in and tied up the red queen. I untied Alice from the machine.

"Hatter!" she yelled throwing her arms around my neck.

I smelled her sweet scent "Alice" I said

Alice POV.

We were there my arms around his neck our lips touching. Then the pain in my stomach hit again and my water broke. I pulled away from him quickly

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" I asked

"Yes" said the Hatter "Why?"

I think my water just broke!

8 months later

We were in the park his arms around me with the kids playing me holding the baby in my arms.

"Underland's first park." Said the Hatter.

"Yeah. I think the kids have adapted to Wonderland Life." I said

he white queen appeared

"Alice" she said

"Your Majesty"

"No Alice. I am not the queen anymore" she said

"Who is then?" I asked

"You" she said

"What?" I asked

"You and the Hatter have shown your loyalty to Underland many times. You are worthy of being the New King and Queen of Underland." She took off the crown from her head and put it on me. Then she put another crown on the Hatters head.

"Your Majesties"

(I hope you guys liked the story! This is the end of the story email me on Fanfiction or leave a message for me in the comments if you have any ideas on what my next story should be! Even For other things that Alice in wonderland! Love you all. And Thanks to all my fans! Especially

Chat Et Chocolat

And

Valice Cullen.

Signed RosalindaBlake (That's not my real name BTW!)


	8. Thank Yous!

_Thanks To:_

_Chat Et Chocolat_

_Valice Cullen_

_And my first viewers:_

_Galenamccollum_

_Chat Et Chocolat_

_Anneliese_

_ALICEXTARRANT4EVER_

_Valice Cullen_

_And Thanks for the Critical reviews from Ranguvar27!_

_I wouldn't have been able to make my stories any better with out your help!_


	9. DUNDUNDUN! OH MY GOD! THERE IS ANOTHER!

Alice in Wonderland

**Chapter 8!**

**Hamish's Revenge!**

(DUNDUNDUN! OH MY GOD THERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! Tricked you with that fake thank yous thing right? I cant belive you would just give up on me like that! Enjoy!)

Alice POV:

That night when we went home to the palace I saw a note sitting on my throne.

"Turn me down once shame on me. Turn me down 20 times then I strike back. Alice meet me on the palace balcony at 12:00 ALONE. Or your precious wonderland goes byebye."

I crunched up the paper and hid it in my pocket. I looked at my watch it was 11:50.

"Hatter honey" I said in a sweet voice "Could you get the others?"

"Sure." He answered.

When he left it was 12:00 and I ran for the balcony. Who would it be who is threatening my wonderful Wonderland. I stood there cold and frightened.

"H…H.."

"Hamish." He continued for me "What a wonderful World you have here. I would just hate for it to go" he popped the Balloon he had in his hand.

"Ok cut the Crap Hamish." I said harshly "What do you want from me?"

"Well" he said slyly stroking my face as I moved away "I will let wonderland stay normal IF I get you in return."

"How would YOU destroy Underland." I said sarcastically saying its actual name for the first time.

"Well I happen to know a certain young lady" he said "Oh queen"

The Red queen suddenly appeared out of the darkness.

"You are supposed to be in jail" I said angrily I was getting ready to scream for the guards but Hamish interrupted.

"Oh no deary." He said "remember Your precious Wonderland."

" Now" he said pulling me closer to him

"NO get away from me!" I yelled trying to push myself free. He put his hand on my hips and kissed me. I cried and tried to scream through the forced kisses but there was no use.

"ALICE!" yelled the Hatter I despair

He knocked down Hamish and I held onto the Hatter for help.

"HAMISH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!" yelled the Hatter

"Nothing a normal man wouldn't try to do." He said grinning devilishly

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled the Hatter leaping forward to attack but I went in front of him and stopped him.

"Yeah that's right." Said Hamish "You cant do anything to me otherwise Your precious Wonderland will go bye bye." He said

"Alice what is he talking about?" asked the Hatter

"He and the Red queen have joined together to try and destroy wonderland and he said he will spare wonderland and everyone if he gets me."

"No" said the Hatter, he knew what I was going to do.

"It's the only way to keep you, wonderland, and everyone in it safe. I have to otherwise I will loose my whole reason for exsisting. Not wonderland but you and my kids." I kissed him on the lips So hard I never knew if I was ever going to see him again.

"Alice you don't have to do this" he said crying "We can find some way to beat this."

"There is no other way. I love you forever and don't you ever forget it. You are my WHOLE reason for exsisting."

Then Hamish jumped off the roof with me in his arms.

(DUNDUDUN! I hope you liked it I will make the next chapter Really soon! Don't worry the hatter and Alice are together again soon! And I will put the wedding scene in too But it will be a LONG time till then!)


	10. Sequil part one

Alice in Wonderland

**Saving Alice and Wonderland**

Chapter one

(Hey Guys! This is the sequil to New Royalty in Wonderland! I hope you like it the sequil might be a little short but not that Short like maybe only 5 chapters because of the first one add them both up it will be 14 chapters so.

Oh and for this whole story it will be ALL hatter and Alice POVr to tell u whats happening to them both)

Hatter POV

"I told you hatter!" yelled the white rabbit "Alice has betrayed us!"

"NO SHE HASN'T!" I yelled back wanting to jump over the table and strangle him but I don't care for violence unless it is necessary "SHE GAVE HER SELF UP TO SAVE UNDERLAND, US, AND EVERYBODY ELSE!"

"How?" asked Dormouse now angry

"Because her Ex Hamish threatened Underland. He said he and the red queen would spare wonderland if they had Alice."

Everybody looked convinced except for the dormouse "Don't you see? She saved Underland by loosing."

"Ok I believe it but the red queen probably has more protection now." Said Tommy

"I know that's why we will need more practice"

That day we practiced as hard as ever.

In the middle of the night I heard crying for help. I ran out of bed as fast as I could and went onto the balcony. Then I heard the hardest thing I could live through.

"HATTER HELP!" I heard Alice scream

"ALICE?" I yelled desperately

"STOP YELLING!" I heard Hamish yell from the tower. All I wanted was to fly over like superman and save my love.

"NO!" yelled Alice from the huge tower connected to the Red queens old castle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Then I woke up. I gasped for breath when I heard the exact same words cried again. NOW THIS REALLY DID MEAN WAR.

Alice POV:

After I screamed at him to leave I kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground and I ran. I ran out of the tower but the guards caught me.

"Thought you could escape didn't you?" said Hamish looking at me holding an ice pack to his groin.

"I will get out of here one day you will see!" I said angrily.

"Ha I highly doubt that." He said laughing.

2 years later.

Hatter POV:

I laid there in bed I couldn't sleep. I couldn't believe that my Alice was gone and I couldn't see how the kids were. They always looked sad. And Little Alyson didn't even know who her mother was. She was just born when Alice was kidnapped.

We did go into battle but we lost. If I ever saw that horrible Hamish guy again I would KILL him.

Alice POV:

"Looks like your Hatter has forgotten about you" said Hamish smugly

"You would like that wouldn't you." I said coldly back. I was now Here for two years and Hamish already threatened wonderland 12 times. It hurt to wake up in the morning and know that your soulmate is someone you will never see again.

"I am going to go to the queen don't try anything when I am gone." He threatened "I am going to be gone for a day." He left

A day. That's all I needed to escape! I ran over to Hamish's old survival pack. I picked up a bag and filled it up with the things I needed. I Ripped the dress I was wearing so it would be easy to run and jump around and climb in. I called the Bantersnatch and jumped on his back "To the white queen." I ordered him. We were only a few feet away when the Bantersnatch was shot with an arrow.

"SEIZE HER!" yelled Hamish

I ran. I didn't think just ran. I ran as fast as I could when I tripped over something.

"ALICE!" yelled the March hare.

"Yeah no time for hellos RUN!" I yelled and he jumped in my arms so then I ran

I got as far as the old tea table we used to sit at. I looked at the table and I found a sword so I picked it up and decided to take a stand.

They saw me with the sword and backed away.

"Yeah remember how lethal I am with a sword?" I asked them "Go and tell Hamish he wont get me or Wonderland."

They started to run and I laughed a little "Wimps." Isaid rolling my eyes. Then a HUGE Bantersnatch came ready to kill me

"Oh Crap" I said before running again.

Hatter POV:

I finally got out of bed and decided to go to the white queen and demand an army to try and save Alice. I ran to the castle as fast as I could and I made it.

"Your Majesty." She said bowing

"Queen I need you to give me as many soldiers as you can." I said

"The ones you sent to me?" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"But of course. What will you need them for?" she said

"Alice." I said

"What has happened to Alice?" she asked

"Two years ago she gave herself up to her ex to save Underland and now I am going to attempt to save her." I answered


	11. Sequil part two

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Saving Alice and Wonderland**

**Chapter two**

**Alice's Adventure**

Alice POV

I ran as fast as I could but then I stopped at a rock to lay down.

"Alice?" I heard a voice from behind me it was Cheshire.

"Cheshire!" I said happily

"Alice what are you doing out here dressed like this?" he asked confused

"I escaped." I said

"Well good for you." He said smiling

"Has the Hatter found someone else?" I asked curious because I still loved him the most.

"Of course not." He said "All he does is sit all day and mope about how he wished he had another chance to kill that guy and save you."

"They tried to save me?" I asked feeling horrible

"Yes but nothing happened we just lost."

"Oh." I said "Where is the Hatter now?" I asked him

"He went to the white queen to get some help for another attempt to save you."

"OH NO! I have to stop him." I ran as much as I could until I tripped and rolled down the hill. I hit a rock and cut my arm open. I pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around the wound.

"Alice its too late." Said Cheshire

"No its not." I said back "I will not let him kill himself to save me!" I ran as fast as I could to the palace.

It took me 3 days

Day one

Alice POV

We walked through the bushes and trees for hours until we had to stop and hide because we spotted some Red Queen soldiers. Apparently they were looking for ME again. Why was I a danger magnet?

When they left the perimeter we sat on the stumps left from trees that they cut down. I observed the stumps that were cut down all of them were Oaks. There were many rare trees here why did they take the most UN rare?  
"Hey guys." I said "Have you noticed that they were in the forest where there are the most rare and beautiful ones? Yet they left them and only took the Oaks?"

"She is right" said Cheshire "That is extremely odd.

"The Oaks are in a specific place too. On the way here I saw every tree was an oak till we came to this specific place. And yet they cut down these SPECIFIC oaks." I tried to think. This didn't add up. Specific trees, specific place, specific reason. I mean I just left and now they JUST cut down the trees.

"What are they planning?"

Day one

Hatter POV

I walked around the house planning the rescue. I had 30 men, not including myself. I couldn't stop the pain I felt loosing the girl I loved so deeply. Does she still love me? I don't know but I wont live in a world where she doesn't exist so I have to at least make sure she is alive.

"King" I heard one of the guards say

"Yes." I answered to distracted to correct him by offering the fact that he could call me Hatter if he wanted.

"We are ready to go into battle" he offered

"No not today we need a plan first. Give me…" I thought "Three days until then you can live in the guards head quarters which is HUGE"

"Thank you" said another as they went to join the other men. Ok so the white queen gave us 30 and we already have 200 so that would give us an advantage by 30 men.

That night I looked up at the stars and I couldn't help but wonder if Alice was still alive.

"Alice. Where are you?"

Day two

Alice POV:

As I looked up at the stars I wondered if the hatter was alright.

In the morning we awoke to a sound of metal armour bashing against the ground.

"Wake up!" I urged them "The soldiers are here!"

We got up immediately and ran hiding behind some bushes. They were the white queen women soldiers.

"Hey!" I yelled for them as I came out maybe they could help us but then I saw the nail varnish on the women soldiers.

"Not again" I moaned then they knew that I knew. I pulled out the TWO swords I had. I stole one from Hamish and one from the soldier I killed in the woods. And I went into battle I faught them all but I lost balance when I was fighting the last one. I felt my heart pumping quickly in my chest as I saw my life flash before my eyes. Then suddenly the soldier fell down and there was a small sword in the back of his groin. Then I saw her…

"Dormouse!" I said happily

"Come on Alice" she said "The hatter is waiting."

We walked for miles on end then we heard the horrible sound of another fight. We ran to see who it was and it was the white queen and white rabbit was hiding behind her. I jumped behind him and stabbed the soldier.

"Alice!" yelled the white queen.

"Your Majesty" I said curtseying

"No you're the queen remember." She said

"Yeah and look what a fat lot of good I did Wonderland." I said annoyed with myself

"No you tried. You are a good queen." She said "Now come on we need to find hatter before this war starts."


	12. Sequil part three

Alice in wonderland 3

Saving Alice and Wonderland

Chapter three

Finding Alice

Finding Hatter

Alice POV:

We finally grew tired again when the sun started to set.

"Alice" moaned the white rabbit "We are tired can we rest NOW?"

"Fine stop moaning." I said annoyed sitting down on a rock.

"I will wake you guys in the morning" I said setting the watch alarm Hamish had in his back pack. I rested my head on the rock and drifted off to sleep. The dream I had was the day I introduced Hatter as my new husband to my mum.

I waited for the Hatter at the stairs.

"You ready?" I asked

"I have been ready for hours I have been waiting for the kids" he answered back

"KIDS!" I yelled

They all came down the styairs looking beautiful. We were all wearing everyday clothes. Mother wouldn't approve she was very Old English but I wouldn't change my life style just because someone didn't approve. We went to the car the kids sat in the back seat all playing their PSP's and stuff. As me and the hatter sat in the two front seats me reading a book the Hatter driving.

Once we got there we all stared at the new HUGE yellow house my mum bought.

"You didn't tell me your mum was rich" said the Hatter

"She won the lottery I thought she would give it to a charity." I answered

We walked into the house and there were chandeliers, statues, famous paintings, flat screen TVs, Computers, stereo, all the rich stuff.

"You were WAY off" joked the hatter

"Mum?" I called from the door

She walked out of the doors as my eyes widened in disbelief. She had gotten a face lift, a wrinkle remove, a liposuction, a wig, breast implants, and she had taken off all those flabby bits old people get on their arms. She also had Brown Highlights. She looked like one of those mums who were trying to look cool.

"Honey!" she said coming to give me a hug.

They were as hard as rocks and it hurt like crazy.

"Hey mum" I said my voice croaky because of the awkwardness.

She finally released from the hug and looked at the Hatter.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is… David" I said remembering his Fake name. I am used to calling him Hatter.

"And he is?" she continued.

"He is…" I tried to say it but I knew she would just go crazy.

"Pumpkin!" I heard a guy say to my mum kissing her on the cheek.

"And who is this?" I asked drawing attention back to her.

"Oh this is my fiancé. And your new step dad." She said

"Oh you must be Margaret." He said

"No." I answered, "I am Alice." I said

Hamish came up behind him.

I raised an eyebrow "What is Hamish doing here?" I asked confused. I heard the Hatter growl in anger.

"Oh I thought you two might give marriage another try?" said my mother willingly.

"Hamish." I said angrily.

"What did I miss?" asked my mum

I continued as if she never spoke "You know I already have a fiancé. Why didn't you tell her?"

"You have a fiancé?" she asked happily

"Yeah that's what I was trying to tell you" I said

"Oh so its David." She said.

Margaret came out of the kitchen "Alice!" she said giving me a hug

"Hey Margaret" I sad hugging her back

"David." I said, "This is my sister Margaret."

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand

"Ooo Alice" she whispered, "You FINALLY found someone. Not that good looking but acceptable."

We went to the dining table as we ate we had a conversation about The Hatter. Mother Diiging him for answers.

"So David. Where do you work?" she asked

"I am a doctor. As a matter of fact I work at the Children's medical hospital." He said convincingly. That sounded nice 'David the Doctor' or maybe 'Hatter the Doctor'

"A children's doctor" said mum happily "So how much do you get paid?"

"I don't really care about the money." He said "I just do it to help the kids"

"Hmmm." She said unconvinced "Who is this little cutie pie?" she asked finally noticing little Rose.

"She is our baby. Little Rose." I said

"Finally! You reproduced." She said

"MUM" said Margaret "You know the only reason she didn't before is because she was waiting for Mr right!"

My mum rolled her eyes and got up "Oh I almost forgot!" she said running out of the room and coming in with a bag of gifts.

"These are for you." We all opened them one by one. Mine was a Gemini stone with a bit of rope rapped around it to make a necklace. The hatters was a golden watch that had a timer on it. Then Tommy and Tony had some Video games for their PSP's. Then Alex and Jessica had some new clothes. Finally there was a little Gemini stone rapped in rope as a necklace like mine for Rose. It was shaped like a heart just like mine was.

"Thank you" I said nicely.

Day two

Hatter

I walked around the palace for a while feeling hopeless thinking of a plan.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled

**(Hey guys sorry that I did the Hatter No justice in these last two chapters. But I promise I will make it up! In Day Three!)**


	13. Sequil part 4

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Saving Alice And Wonderland**

Chapter Four

**Day Three**

**Hatter POV**

I ran into our bedroom and collected my battle armour and swords. I ran into the Guards chamber "MEN!" I yelled "Today We go to war!"Alice POV

I woke up and everybody was gone. They were kidnapped? I took the weapons that fell in what must have been a fight and put them in the bag. Hamish had gone to far. He can threaten me, he can kidnap me, he can keep me locked up in a tower for 2 years but he can not I repeat NOT hurt my Family and friends. I climbed up the rabbit hole we jumped in to get to wonderland. I drove the car like a maniac to hide my other family.

"MUM! MARGRET!" I yelled as I bashed the doors open. They weren't there. I ran through the whole house. Till I found a note:

Dear Alice:

Did you really think that I would let your family and friends live once you ran?

And By the way I just LOVE the way your precious husband or should I say fiancé has planned to go into war today.

-Hamish

I Drove back to the rabbit hole and jumped back in. I found out if you wish to be somewhere good enough you are there. I wished to be in the palace. I landed on the hard concrete of the palace floors only to find they had already gone into battle. I looked around I saw the Bantersnatch I was looking for.

"Bantersnatch!" I yelled running up to it "Take me to the fight!" We ran through the bushes to save everyone once again and we finally made it. I saw The Hatter and Hamish standing in front. Hamish smiling evilly and the Hatter looking heart broken. Hamish must have told him he didn't know where I was.

I pulled the horn out of my bag and blew it. Everyone's attention on me.

And then I yelled "You can never keep me away from a good fight!"

The Hatters face was glowing happily as I jumped of the Bantersnatch to join by his side.

He held my face and he kissed me as hard as possible.

"Alice?" he asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"Don't you ever do that to me again" he laughed a little.

We heard clapping from the other side.

"How very romantic. Now can we get to WAR!" yelled the Red queen.

All the Red queens soldiers suddenly fell down in pain. I looked down at my necklace It was… Glowing?

"The Forckle Stone! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" yelled Hamish.

"Good ole mum." I whispered happily.

"Hatter do you have Rosalinda's?" I asked

He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I put it around my neck also. The Soldiers agony Doubled. They finally were all knocked out by the immense agony.

I looked at Hamish nothing was happening to him. The red queen was being tied up by the white queen.

Hamish pulled out a black stone that was around his neck.

"Like you said." He said "Good ole mum"


	14. Sequil part five

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Saving Alice And Wonderland**

Chapter fiveHamish Drew his sword as the Hatter stepped forward. I pushed the Hatter back. "Ladies First"

I drew my sword.

Hamish tried to do the sword cut off the leg move but I jumped up and manuvered it with the sword to the shoulder move. But her manuvered that with a normal sword to sword move. Our swords would clang together constantly through the fight until he stabbed me in the chest.

I fell to the floor. But I pulled the sword out of my chest and looked down. The stone had healed the stab. I heard a sigh of relief for the Hatters lips. I got back on my feet again and this time he had no weapon I pulled off his Black rock necklace. And I left him there.

"What!" he asked "You to chicken to finish the job?"

I turned around with anger on my face "No." I answered "But I am a queen that knows that violence never solves anything."

I walked over to the Hatter and our army "Send them BOTH to PERMANTENT Exile and make sure they stay there this time."

After that we went to the castle and put the Black Forckle stone in a box in a locked room. Guarded my 3 of the strongest guards in the castle.

(Hey guys! THIS IS NOT THE END. Read the next chapters called: The Threequil )


End file.
